proper use of a nimbus
by cutieismynam
Summary: james makes lily bath fun


Lily sighed as she gently closed the door to the nursery. Harry had just dropped off to sleep, and she'd tucked him in for his morning nap. As she tiptoed down the hallway and crept into the bedroom, she mused that battling a Death Eater was somewhat simpler than soothing a teething baby.

The early spring sun shone brightly through the windows. Lily stretched and peeked down through the lace curtains at the gravel walkway leading from the house to the road. James wasn't back yet from his run. She couldn't help but worry. She kept watch when he was away, if even just for a bit of exercise. The home he had inherited from his parents in Godric's Hollow was lovely, but was a bit out of the way. She'd prefer the relative safety of a busy city street to a quiet country lane when enemies were on the prowl. She sighed and resigned herself to wait for him. Lily turned to walk towards the bathroom, peeling her clothes off as she went. A quick shower should distract her and wake her up a bit.

James had taken up jogging last summer, as a way to relieve some of the tension that was associated with their work with the Order of the Phoenix. Since Harry's arrival, Lily's work had been curtailed, but James carried on. Last night, he and Sirius had tracked Apparition trails from a bloody Muggle massacre on a train, presumed to be the work of Death Eaters. He returned home, exhausted, and announced that he was going to run and then would hit the sack.

Lily turned the shower on and waited for the water to lose its chill. Standing in front of the mirror, she scrutinized herself. _Not bad, for a mother,_ she critiqued. Her breasts were still perky, after all. Harry wasn't nursing nearly as much as he used to, and she hadn't experienced the dreaded sagging that some of her friends reported. Her stomach was firm and flat; she'd lost the baby weight easily, what with worrying about James' safety. She thought of her friend, Molly Weasley, who was on, what was it -- number six? She suppressed a chuckle as she thought of the _Randy Weasels_, as James and Sirius liked to call them, having a go at it in a houseful of sleeping children.

The water had warmed nicely, so she stepped into it, letting it run down her head to soak her auburn hair. The water pounded on her tired shoulders. She poured a bit of lavender-scented shampoo into her hand and lathered up. As she rinsed the soap out of her hair, she heard the bathroom door click shut, ever so softly. Wiping the streams of water from her eyes, she peeked from behind the shower curtain to see James, clad only in satiny blue running shorts, carefully leaning his Nimbus 1500 against the bathroom wall.

_Sneaky bugger. What's he up to?_

James' body was lean, firm, and sinewy from running. The muscles in his back flexed delightfully as he looked into the steamy mirror and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she thought how those hands could wreck such pleasurable torture on her body. As James brushed the fog from the mirror, his eyes caught Lily's, and he grinned. He turned around and leaned against the lavatory, his arms crossed over his chest and a naughty gleam in his eye.

Lily knew that look.

"James, what's the Nimbus for? I thought you went for a run." Lily's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh, Lily, it's _filthy_," he intoned dramatically."I need to clean it up."

"Why bring it in here? Why not take it 'round back and hose it off?"

With mock shock, James held a hand to his heart. "What?! You want me to wash my most prized possession off with a hose, like a common gardening tool?" he protested.

"What are you really up to, James Potter?" Lily asked again, feeling slightly excited by the game he seemed to be playing. His stomach muscles were so tight, so pronounced after his run. She thought of running her tongue across those tight abs. She slid her eyes down a bit further and saw a bulge forming in the crotch of his running shorts.

James saw the direction of Lily's gaze. He leaned over and toed off his trainers then peeled off his socks. He walked over to the shower and tugged the curtain from her hands and pulled it back, so that a mist of water sprayed over his chest as it rebounded off Lily's shoulder.

Lily licked her lips at the sight of his now glistening chest. She raised her emerald eyes to his.

"May I join you? I've had a hell of a run. I feel so _dirty_," he whispered, emphasizing the final word with laughter in his eyes. "I desperately need to be cleaned up. Will you help me?"

Wasting no time, Lily removed his glasses, tossing them carelessly onto the bath mat. James pulled his wand from his waistband to lay it on the ledge above the shower. He then quickly discarded his running shorts. As he did so, his thick erection caught on the elastic waistband ever so slightly, bouncing up as it was released.

The sight of it caused Lily to get wet in places that had nothing to do with standing in a shower. She pulled him in and grabbed a bar of soap. She pushed him against the wall, against the cold, white tiles. She rubbed the soap between her hands until she had quite a bit of lather. _Two can play this little game._ "Close your eyes, James," she commanded.

As he did, Lily lathered his face. "Now, don't open them, or it will…sting," she said as she rubbed her soapy hands over his chest. She scraped her fingernail over one of his nipples and heard James gasp softly. With the other hand, she plucked the other nipple. She felt his penis twitch fiercely against her stomach as she did so.

She ran her hands down his muscular stomach, pausing stroke his lower obliques, which seemed to point like beacons towards his stiff penis. She slid her hands down and lathered well between his legs. He groaned as her hands slid along his thick shaft. She slipped beneath and cupped his --

"Lily!" he hissed. Pushing away from the wall, James pushed her forward into the water. He rinsed his face and lowered the showerhead. He ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stand on end in dark spikes.

James bent and crushed her mouth with his. The stubble on James' face from his long night was rough against her skin which had been made tender from the moist heat. She dropped the soap and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer to her so that his cock lay vertical between their bellies.

_Mmmm. He feels so good. Even after all this time._ Lily slid her hand between them and began to stroke his hardness, her hands still slick with soap. His head sunk to her shoulder, and he turned his head to press firm kisses against her neck. She arched her neck and felt tremors of pleasure as his strong fingers began to stroke between her legs.

James slid a finger into her as his palm kept steady pressure on her clit. _He's always known exactly how to touch me._ Lily heard herself whimper as the impossible heat began to spread outward from his attentions.

James lifted his head and looked at her closed eyes. "Lily?" his whispered into her ear. James removed his hand from her wetness.

"James! Please, don't stop!" Lily begged.

Kissing her mouth again, his tongue writhed against hers. He broke away and licked a path up the side of her neck, his tongue flicking and caressing her earlobe as he picked his wand up from the ledge near the top of the shower and whispered, "I'm not done with you yet. _Accio_ Nimbus!"

Lily was momentarily confused until she saw what James intended to do. The broomstick was hovering in the shower, its twig end sticking out. James swished his wand about a few times, and then lifted Lily onto the broomstick, the deluxe cushioning charm he had conjured for her most evident as her bottom sank into plush, invisible softness.

He knelt down before her, as Lily floated, her hands splayed against the walls of the shower. Warm droplets rained all around him as James parted her legs. He buried his face in her, and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

James rested his hands on her upper thighs and gave Lily a long, drawn-out lick, causing her legs clasp his shoulders. Then, he began to suck on her most sensitive spot, slowly drawing it into his mouth, gently but firmly. As he repeated this, he heard her begin to moan, low and strong. When he inserted a finger into her impossibly hot, wet center, Lily's hands came off the walls and stroked his hair. As he continued to stroke and suck, he inserted another finger and her hands clamped down on his head, pulling him deeper into her. The only thing holding Lily up was the Nimbus and James' bulging shoulders.

With each stroke of his fingers, and each pull of his lips on her clitoris, Lily felt her release building. Soon, she felt fire spreading out from her core until it blazed down her legs and up her stomach. She cried out, "James!" as she came, her muscles tightening on his fingers and throbbing with pleasure.

When Lily's hands went limp and released James' his hair, her legs dropped slowly to his sides. Then he stood up, careful to steady her. He was ridiculously hard, but he wanted to wait until she caught her breath, until she wanted more, to seek his own release. He kissed her cheeks softly, then moved to flutter his lips across her closed eyes. Her arms reached up and stroked his cheeks as she gazed up at him. "Clever use of your Nimbus," she teased as she turned to gently bite his nipple. 

"_Ascendo_," he whispered. The Nimbus rose slowly a few inches, until the base of his cock rested against her swollen folds. "Lily, I need you," he confessed, his eyes dark with desire as they met her smoky green gaze.

Her own desired reawakening, Lily reached down to stroke his head, purple from engorgement. She never ceased to be amazed at the sexual power he held over her and it amazed her to know that she held the same power over him. _James Potter wants me, bookish Lily Evans,_ she used to think to herself.

Moving his tip so that it sat at her entrance, she tilted her hips ever so slightly. He lost control as he felt her slide towards him, and then he pushed to enter her roughly. He felt his shaft penetrate her heat in one fell stroke. "Oh gods, Lily!" he sighed into her ear.

She wrapped her legs around him and clung to him as he stroked her, her back pressed firmly to the tile. One of his hands slid down to gently rub her clitoris as he continued thrusting. Soon, too soon, she felt the heat again building in her and cried out as she came a second time, clawing at his shoulders, raking his skin with her nails.

He felt her shudder and felt her warmth grasp and pull at his penis, over and over. He couldn't hold back.. He spilled into her with a barrage of lusty release and moaned into her hair as he did so.

They stood there, for at least a minute, still engrossed in one another's presence until Lily noticed that the water was growing cooler. 

"James? We'd best get out before we shrivel like prunes."

James pulled back from her and kissed her tenderly, twice. "Right you are, Lily," he said as he reached up for his wand, flicked it once, and Lily was lowered to the floor of the shower. He steadied her as she landed then helped her rinse before he turned the water off. He reached out from the stall and pulled in two thick white towels. He wrapped the first around her and then held her hand as she stepped out of the shower. She walked into the bedroom as he quickly dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he retrieved his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. Glancing into the mirror, he noted it hopeless dishevelment, even though wet. _Oh well,_ he thought. _She likes me this way._

In the bedroom, Lily wrapped her hair with the towel and pulled a dressing gown over her glowing body. She pulled the sheets back and when James came from the bathroom, she lay down and patted his spot. He snuggled in with her, and they drifted off to sleep, content, in love, and physically satisfied, for the moment at least. The last thought on Lily's mind was that indeed, it was best to take further advantage of Harry's rest while they could. 


End file.
